teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. Please use the Minor Character Infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Emily Emily was a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She was a young lesbian teen who was one of several of the Darach's sacrifices. Emily was in a relationship with Caitlin for 3 months, she lived at home with her mother, so she and Caitlin went to the preserve to have some alone time. In Fireflies, Emily goes camping out in Beacon Hills Preserve with her girlfriend Caitlin, she's outside the tent and sees a large snake, her girlfriend tells her to kick it but Emily decides against it. She says that if she kicks it then the snake will swallow her foot, she then decides to jump over it and run inside the tent. Once inside, she is pleasantly surprised by the candles that her girlfriend has lit, they starting kissing, she is nervous, she also admits that Caitlin makes her nervous but its a good thing, she then notices a big bug on the tent which she suggests to be a mood killer. After the bug is knocked away, they begin to kiss again, as she is getting her neck kissed, she opens her eyes and sees dozens of bugs crawling all over the outside of the tent. Emily screams in fear, she then notices a bug on her shoulder, she begins to panic and runs outside the tent, no longer being able to stay in there, as she exits the tent, several more bugs have crawled on her, this only worsens the situation as she freaks out even more and runs off. As she runs through the woods, she trips over a rock and falls, she lifts her head up as she hears a scattering noise, looking behind herself, Emily sees a large amount of bugs coming her way, they crawl all over her and she disappears beneath the insects. Some time later, Sheriff Stilinski along with several other officers find Emily's body in the woods, with three distinct injuries, her head was bashed in, throat was slit and she was strangled, along with being tied to a tree with a rope. ---- Caitlin Caitlin is a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She is a young bisexual teen, and she was in a relationship with Emily untl she was killed in the woods. In Fireflies Caitlin and her girlfriend Emily, have decided to camp out in Beacon Hills Preserve. She is inside the tent and has lit several candles to set the mood, after finishing with the candles, Caitlin asks her girlfriend if she's coming. Emily tells her that there's a gigantic snake out there, so Caitlin advises her to kick it but when Emily refuses, Caitlin suggest that she jumps over it, shes does and runs into the tent. They begin to kiss, Caitlin senses that Emily is nervous, Emily explains that Caitlin makes her nervous, she wonder's if this is a good thing or bad thing, Emily assures her its a good thing. They notice a large bug on the tent, killing the mood, she knocks it off with her hand and they start kissing again, as she kisses her girlfriend on the neck, Emily screams really loud, Caitlin looks up and notices all the bugs on the outside of their tent. She attempts to calm Emily down but she fails as Emily runs off into the preserve screaming. Caitlin goes chasing after her, calling out Emily's name several times but receives no response, she then becomes worried and runs back to the camp site. She calls out Emily's name but once again, she gets no response; however, moments later, a monstrous looking girl comes from out of the woods towards her. Then three guys appear, they get into an altercation with the girl and they chase her away, one of the guys approaches her, asking if she's okay, Caitlin says yes and he tells her to get out of the woods as fast as she can. She calls the Beacon County Sheriff's Station and reports the attack, at the preserve, she is questioned by Dpt. Graeme and Sheriff Stilinski, she explained to them that the girl had glowing eyes, fangs and claws. They asked her if she may be under the influence, she tells them that her and Emily split a tab of ecstasy, Stilinski suggest that she didn't really see what she thought she did as MDMA drugs can cause hallucinations. They prepared to take her to the hospital and she asks about the other three guys, Graeme tells her that they'll need better descriptions. While at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, she is questioned by Stiles Stilinski, he wants to know why they were out there, Caitlin explains that they wanted to be alone, she explains that they were together for three months and they wanted Emily's first time to be romantic. In Illuminated, Caitlin attends the rave at Derek's loft, its there where she runs into Stiles and kisses him on the cheek; however, at that moment, neither one of them recognizes the other. It isn't until they run into each other again that they remember. Stiles asks how she's been doing since Emily died, Caitlin replies that she's fine and really drunk, she then asks Stiles to dance. A little later, she grabs a drink for the both of them and they sit on the spiral staircase, Stiles pulls out his keys to use the bottle opener attached to it and she notices that it has phosphors on it. She and Stiles then start to kiss but he though she liked girls, Caitlin agrees and says she likes boys too, she asks Stiles of he likes boys but he gets uncomfortable and doesn't answer. They continue to kiss but Stiles interrupts the kiss, asking what is phosphors. She tells him that its any substance that luminesse, its in their teeth, finger nails, laundry detergent, etc. Stiles then realizes something and at that moment has to leave, he explains that he doesn't want to offend her but he really needs to go. Before leaving, he hands Caitlin a bottle of water, telling her to drink it, and she does. ---- Heather Heather is a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She is a Stiles' childhood friend that was sacrificed by the Darach. In Chaos Rising, Heather invites Stiles, a childhood friend, and Scott to her 17th birthday party. She drunkingly yells out it's her birthday as she partys with her friends, she pulls her friend, Danielle to the side and tells her that she's finally ready to lose her virginity. As Scott and Stiles enter the party, she greets Stiles with a kiss on the lips, he is understandably taken off guard by this, Heather then finds an excuse to get him alone in the basement. They begin to kiss, she tells Stiles that she doesn't want to be a 17 year old virgin, then asking him if he's ever done it before, Stiles jokes about not turning 17, while knowing this isn't what she really meant. When he finally admits to being a virgin, she makes sure that he wants to do it as well, as things progress, Stiles stops to tell her that he doesn't have a condom, she informs him that her brother has some upstairs, and he rushes to retrieve them. While waiting for Stiles' return, she checks out the wine bottles, it is then that all the bottles on the rack begin to shake, a single bottle then slowly unscrews itself and smashes to the floor. Heather rushes around to the other side of the rack to see who pushed the bottle, there is no one there, then all the bottles begin flying off the racks like speeding bullets, causing Heather to cut her foot. As she slowly backs up towards a wall, the high set windows above it begins to open by its self, and she is pulled through it. In Fireflies, Heather is revealed to be dead. Her body was found not too long before and brought to the morgue at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. It turns out that she was one of several people to have the same wounds, 3 distinct kill shot, a bashed in head, a slit throat and being strangled. This leads Stiles to believe that she was part of a sacrifice. ---- Unnamed Male Sacrifice The Unnamed Male Sacrifice was a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was one of several sacrifices committed by The Darach. His head was bashed in, throat was slit and strangled by a garrote and left the pool. He was later revealed to be a virgin and this is what made him the necessary sacrifice. In Fireflies, his body was discovered at a local swimming pool by Lydia Martin. Earlier that night, she left her home with the intent to get some medicine from the store, as she drove, she had no idea she was heading towards to pool until she got out the car and realized where she was at. This freaked her out, but she saw something floating in the water so she decided to check it out. As Lydia got closer to the pool, she became increasingly nervous, she then determines that its a body, Lydia kneels down and flips the body over, she discovers that its just a practice dummy and she is relieved by this. However, when she lifts her hands off the ground, she notices that they are covered in blood, Lydia looks up and sees a murdered male sitting in the life guard chair. Lydia calls Stiles Stilinski who shows up to the scene of the crime, he first checks on Lydia then he calls Scott McCall. They believe this killing to be the fault of Cora Hale and Vernon Boyd, two out of control werewolves but Scott wants Stiles to check just to be sure because the pool is on the other side of the woods and Cora and Boyd couldn't have possibly made it that far in such little time. Later that night, Scott and Chris Argent pull up to the pool and find see the teen's dead body being placed in the ambulance, seeing this convinces Chris to help them catch Boyd and Cora and prevent anyone else from dying. ---- Alicia Boyd Alicia Boyd was a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She is Boyd's dead sister. How she died is currently unknown In Motel California, it was revealed through a wolfsbane induced hallucination that Vernon Boyd had a sister named Alicia that died of an unknown cause. After being poisoned on the school bus with the wolfsbane, Boyd began to hear his dead sister, she was saying "don't leave me", "you weren't suppose to leave me" ''and "why did you leave me?".'' Boyd is caught off guard by this, and is absolutely confused by the sound of his sister's voice. He digs through the large ice machine to find her, and he sees Alicia's face within the ice, this scares Boyd, he steps back and drops his ice bucket. The wolfsbane, along with the hallucination of his sister led Boyd to try and kill himself. He filled a bathtub up with water and grabbed a large safe. With this safe, he got in the tub, and used it as an anchor to hold him down, as he drowns himself. However, Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin got their in time to save Boyd by throwing a road flare in the water. The heat from the flare appeared to cure him of the wolfsbane poisoning. ---- Alexander Argent Alexander Argent was a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a hunter and a member of the Argent Family. After being bitten on the night of a full moon, he was forced to follow the Hunter's Code. In the flashbacks in Motel California, Alexander was seen driving down a road in his pickup truck until he pulled into the parking lot of the Glen Capri Motel. As he stepped out his truck, he held onto his bleeding leg and grabbed a bag out the back before limping toward his room. He went into the bathroom and lifted up his shirt to reveal the bite of an Alpha on the left side of his abdomen. He was also wearing the Argent necklace that has been seen in the possession of both Kate and Allison Argent throughout Season 1. Alexander opened the curtains to see that the full moon was rising, and he took a deep breath as he pulled a shotgun out of his duffle bag, along with his wallet/ID, his keys, and one shotgun round. He loaded the gun and knelt in front of the open window before pleading, "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" ''to the sky, the French Argent Hunter Code which, in English, means ''"We hunt those who hunt us." His eyes began to glow gold as he said this, leading him to pull the trigger and shoot himself in the head, killing himself instantly before he could finish transforming. In the present day at the end of the episode, Alexander's nephew, Chris Argent, went to visit his father and Alexander's brother Gerard Argent to ask him about Alexander's death-- specifically, the Alpha who bit him. Gerard smiled and replied, "Deucalion." ---- Marco Marco was a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was first seen during a flashback that took place years ago in Beacon Hills. He was one of Deucalion's out spoken Betas. He had an important role to play in the man that Deucalion became. Marco was first mentioned by Deucalion in Unleashed, though not by name, when Deucalion explained to Derek Hale that one of his Betas once tried to take his Alpha status after he was blinded, which led him to discover that Alphas can subsume the power of their Betas by killing them. In the flashbacks in Visionary, Marco, along with the rest of Deucalion's original pack, accompanied their alpha, to the old, abandoned distillery that was acting as a meeting place for their pack, Kali's original pack, Ennis' original pack, and the Hale Pack led by Talia Hale. Ennis called them there to show them what happened to one of his Betas, who, according to Ennis, was shot in the neck with an arrow by the Argents before they tortured him by ripping out his claws and finally cutting him in half. Marco openly questioned Ennis as to why the hunters would kill his Beta and forced him to admit that the Beta had killed one of the Argents, which led Ennis to insist that it was purely an accident. Marco's argument led Deucalion to argue that going after the Argents would cause a war that none of them would survive, but Talia sided with Ennis, insisting that they also had rituals for how to deal with the loss of pack members. After the loss of Deucalion's eyesight at the hands of Gerard Argent, Marco quickly decided that he was no longer fit to lead the pack, so he attacked his Alpha with the intent to steal his power. However, he was no match for Deucalion, whose adrenaline rush caused him to realize that he could still see somewhat with his werewolf eyes. Deucalion then was so overcome by anger that he tore Marco apart, which led him to unconsciously take his younger Beta's power and add it to his own, making him stronger, faster, and generally more powerful. It was Marco's death that led Deucalion to decide to slay the rest of his Betas and take their power as well. Afterward, he started to build the Alpha Pack by convincing Ennis and Kali in turn to do the same to their Betas, creating the most powerful werewolf pack with the power he stole from Marco and the others. ---- Katashi (Silverfinger) Katashi AKA Silverfinger was a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a Yakuza mob boss from Chris Argent's past. He was also very knowledgeable on Oni, Kitsune and Nogitsune. In Silverfinger, Chris Argent tells the story of his first arms deal. He was only eighteen, and his father Gerard Argent neglected to tell him that the buyers were Yakuza, Gerard wanted to see how Chris would adapt to an unfamiliar situation. Half way through the deal, three Oni appear out of the darkness, they strike down all the Yakuza henchmen and then killed the leader by driving all of their swords into him at once. Chris managed to survive the ordeal, he then shoots one of the Oni in the face with a silver bullet, and save Katashi's life, shooting it in the face, shattered its mask. According to Chris, it didn't have a face, only darkness behind the mask. Chris explains that the man he saved, Katashi, better known as Silverfinger, acquired that named from the silver prosthetic pinkie he wears, they believe if they find Katashi, then he'll know more about the Oni. Katashi is found by Chris, but he is unaware of Chris' true intentions, he thinks that he's only there to by a French flintlock turn-over pistol from 1645. Katashi is in a back room, watching from video surveillance as Chris and Allison take down his men. When they find him, Katashi pulls out a gun, but Allison manages to take it from him. Katshi doesn't remember Chris initially, but after seeing the broken Oni mask, he remembered that Chrs is the one who saved his life. He informs Chris, Allison and Isaac that the demon warriors are known as Oni and they are unstoppable. He further explains that no man-made object can hurt the Oni, they are like a force of nature, "You don’t fight a tsunami,” he says, “you endure it and you hope you are not destroyed in its path." He tells them that the mark that the Oni leave on the back of their victims ear's is a symbol or kanji for self, it means that person is still themselves. The Oni are looking for someone who is no longer themselves, someone who is possessed by an evil kitsune. He says there are thirteen kinds of kitsune, but he only names four, Celestial, Wild, Ocean, and Thunder, he then informs them about the dark kitsune, they call it Void or Nogitsune. According to Katashi, it possesses a host and gains power from causing pain, strife and chaos, this is who the Oni are searching for. Silverfinger tells Chris that he's missing the joints of his little finger because Yakuza performs a ritual where they offer the mutilation of the little finger as penance for a mistake. He says the night night they came in contact with the Oni, he planned to run, if Chris hadn't shot the Oni when he did, Katashi would've fled and he would have to give up his head. Finally he tells Chris that he ows him his honor, and to not get in the Oni's way, let them do their job. In Letharia Vulpina, it is revealed that Silverfinger was murdered. Chris and Derek were framed, they believe the Nogitsune was behind it. ---- Kincaid Kincaid is a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a werewolf with mafia ties and connections to Silverfinger. In Silverfinger, Kincaid was sent to purchase the French flintlock turn-over pistol from Isaac Lahey, who was posing as an Argent Hunter. It soon became apparent that Kincaid is a Werewolf, as he openly displayed his claws while he negotiated with Isaac. He offered $150,000 for the gun, which Isaac accepted, though he pulled out an automatic money counting machine in order to stall for time so Chris and Allison Argent could find Katashi. Kincaid soon realized what was going on and grabbed Isaac's hand, causing Isaac to wolf-out and roar at him. He brought Isaac to Katashi's office in a choke-hold under threat of ripping out his throat until Katashi finally ordered him to stand down. In Echo House, Kincaid arrived outside the Beacon County Sheriff's Department to recover Katashi's prosthetic finger, which contains the Shugendō (修験道) scroll that is worth $3 million and which had been taken by the FBI as evidence in the case of Katashi's murder. He knocked out two officers, one of whom was Deputy Parrish, which some of the members of the McCall Pack saw from their position in the parking lot, as they also intended to steal the scroll in order to learn how to exorcise the Nogitsune from Stiles Stilinski's body. Scott McCall and Allison Argent approached him and demanded the finger, offering him the briefcase that contained $150,000 in cash as a consolation prize, but Kincaid refused due to the superior value of the Shugendō scroll. Kira Yukimura, who had climbed up on top of the armored prison truck, jumped down onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck to defeat him, but he easily flipped her onto the ground before back-handing Allison in the face. Scott then wolfed-out to fight him, Scott was quickly overpowered. When Kincaid mockingly asked him where his Alpha strength was, Ethan and Aiden appeared suddenly and responded with, "Up here" before jumping down and attacking him. They ultimately subdued him, and though the twins were intent to kill him to prevent him from coming after them again in the future, Scott insisted that they had come to save a life, not end one, and that he thought Kincaid was smart enough to realize how dangerous they were as a pack. Scott then took the prosthetic finger and scroll from Kincaid's pocket, while Kincaid stared at him in surprise that they didn't kill him. Where Kincaid went after this skirmish with the McCall Pack is unknown. ---- Rhys Rhys was a character that was introduced during Season 3 of'' MTV's Teen Wolf''. He was a corporal officer of the army who was station at Oak Creek internment camp during 1943. This is where he began a relationship with Noshiko Yukimura. In The Fox and the Wolf, Corporal Rhys, Hayes and Merrick are loading off supplies for the Oak Creek internment camp. As they were offloading, they soon began to realize that some of the supplies had been stolen while they weren't paying attention. They enter one of the cabins after hearing a window break, Hayes and Merrick accuse them of stealing, as they being to search, Rhys tells them to stop, informing them that the search will be conducted in the morning and that the prisoners will fix the window that was broken. Before he leaves, Rhys gives Michio his baseball back. He later meets up with Noshiko Yukimura in a secluded location, they appear to be in love as they embrace one another, he warns her about taking so many things, especially the medical supplies. Rhys then gifts Noshiko with a piece of chocolate which she is very happy about and they share a kiss. They sit in a vehicle together as Noshiko helps him learn French in preparation for his transfer to North Africa, at that moment, they hear Merrick, Hayes and the camps doctor, money soon exchanges between them, but Rhys is unsure why. Soon, a bacterial pneumonia outbreak sweeps throughout Oak Creek, Rhys discovers that the internment camp is completely out of M&B Sulphapyridine which is the only treatment. Noshiko informs him that she saw three boxes of the drug back when she was taking supplies, but the camp's doctor is claiming that he only received one. This leads them to the conclusion that the doctor, Hayes, and Merrick are stealing medicine and selling it on the black market. After the prisoners learn that the medicine was being stolen, a riot erupted, Satomi Ito, a prisoner and apparent werewolf throws a molotov cocktail that hits Rhys and sets him on fire, this caused the soldiers to shoot the prisoners, dozens of them were killed. Rhys is taken to Eichen House; however, he dies from his injuries. His body is put with the dead prisoners and they are going to be burned, all evidence would be destroyed and no one would ever know what occurred. Noskiko couldn't let this happen, so she calls out to the spirits of her ancestors in order to summon a Nogitsune to possess her and seek revenge, instead the trickser spirit decided to possess Rhys' dead body. ---- Merrick & Hayes Merrick & Hayes were characters introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. They were soldiers that had been stationed at the Oak Creek Internment camp in 1943. They work along side Corporal Ryhs and had a major role to play in the camp's destruction. In The Fox and the Wolf, via flashback, they are loading off multiple dead bodies of Japanese-American. As they are doing this, Merrick is riddling Hayes, he says.... "What gets broken without being held?" "What has teeth but doesn’t bite?" "What has a neck but no head?" The answer to these three riddles were "A Promise", "A Comb" and "A Bottle". However, Hayes shows not interesting or amusement in these riddles, he's taking the current situation much more serious. They go back to the truck to retrieve the gas canisters, when they look over they notice a man wrapped in bandages rising up from the bodies. Hayes pulls out his gun and fires multiple shots but it has no effect, the creature grabs Hayes' hands and turns the gun on him and fires. The creature then catches up to Merrick at the front of the truck, he grabs the soldier and says what has a neck but no head, it then rips Merrick's head off. Contributors Message: The following events written below took place before the initial flashback above. Merrick, Hayes, and Corporal Rhys are unloading supplies of all kinds of the vehicle at Camp Oak Creek. As they are doing this Noshiko Yukimura is stealing goods, they notice that the count is low and soon realize that someone is stealing supplies. They enter one of the barrack's after hearing a window break, Merrick confronts them on the stolen supplies, he grabs on one of the women and says that he's just checking her, Hayes prepares to check the rest of the barrack, but Ryhs stops them, he says they;ll do it in the morning. Hayes and Merrick knows that this'll give them a chance to get rid of the stolen supplies but Ryhs forces them to leave anyways. Merrick and Hayes meet up with the camp's doctor and exchange money with him, it is currently unknown what for. It was later revealed that Merrick, Hayes and the doctor were stealing medicine and selling it on the black market. Once the prisoners learn of what's been happening to the medicine, they riot, this leads to multiple prisoners being shot and killed. Merrick and Hayes were given the task of disposing of the bodies. This is what lead to their deaths. ---- Tara Graeme Dpt. Tara Graeme was a character that was introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She was a Sheriff's deputy at Beacon County Sheriff's Station. She aided Sheriff Stilinski during the investigation of the sacrifices. In Fireflies, Dpt. Graeme and Sheriff Stilinski are called out to a camping site late at night, she is interviewing one of the victims of an attack, the victim's name is Caitlin. Dpt. Graeme asks her if she or her girlfriend Emily had been drinking, Caitlin says no but she does admit to both her and Emily taking extacy. Stilinski explains that "MDMA" drugs can cause hallucinations and it could've been laced with something. Tara is very skeptical of Caitlin's account of the incident, she claims to have seen a girl with glowing eyes, claws, and fangs. Caitlin then mentions the three guys that were chasing after the girl, Dpt. Graeme tells her that they'll need better descriptions. The Sheriff pulls Tara to the side and request that she put out an APB on the girlfriend Emily, and the other girl as soon as they get a better description than claws and fangs. She wonders if Stilinski actually believes Caitlin's account, the sheriff says he believes that something scared her, Tara corrects him and says someone. In Unleashed, she accompanies Sheriff Stilinski to another murder investigation. A teen named Kyle was murdered by Beacon Hills High School and tied up to a tree. She yells at everyone to get back in order to prevent them from messing up any evidence at the crime scene. Kyle's girlfriend arrives crying and screaming, she tries to go to him, but Dpt. Graeme holds her back in effort to preserve the crime scene. In Currents, Dpt. Graeme and Sheriff Stilinski goes to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic after learning that Alan Deaton has been taken. They get there, but they don't find much. In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Dpt. Graeme enters Beacon Hills High School at night after receiving a 911 call. She hears a loud noise, looks around and sees no one, she continues to check around the school, Tara heads down the steps towards the boys lockrroom. She hears another noise, turns around and sees several students, one of them being Danny Mahealani, she wonders what they're doing at the school so late. Danny explains that they have to practice for a recital tomorrow, he notices that the deputy has her and on her gun, he asks if something is wrong, she informs him that she got a 911 call from the school. Tara then tells Danny along with the other students to leave the school immediately, and if they see anyone else, tell them to leave as well. She calls in to dispatch but no one replies, the deputy then begins to here a very eerie song and then a loud thud, followed by someone being dragged into the showers. She enters the locker room with her gun drawn and announces her self as Deputy Graeme of the sheriff department. She demands for whoever is inside to step out with their hands in the air. The showers in the locker room cut on, she heads that way and sees herself with a slit throat lying on the floor. Moments later, the Darach then approaches Graeme from behind and strangles her with a garotte. Later that night, her body is discovered by Scott McCall on top of the Beacon Hills High School sign. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters